This invention relates to bell ringing apparatus and more particularly to electromechanically operated bell ringing apparatus for enabling the quick and easy replacement of existing pneumatic bell ringing systems.
All railroads in the United States and Canada now use compressed air to operate locomotive bell ringers, but pneumatically operated locomotive bell ringers have disadvantages which often interfere with reliable operation of the bell ringers.
For example, air stored under pressure in reservoirs heats up, and when the air cools water condensate forms. Oil is also frequently present in the air system because of leakage past worn piston rings from the crank case of the air compressor. The mixture of oil and water within the pneumatic system causes a sludge to form which can block the finely machined orifices in the pneumatic system. This blockage can result in failure of the bell ringing system. The presence of water in the air system of existing bell ringing systems also causes those systems to freeze in cold temperatures. Maintenance costs are high with pneumatically operated bell ringing systems, and costly train delays are sometimes the result of the unpredictable failures of the presently used systems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a reliable, electromechanically operated bell ringing apparatus for use with locomotive bells.
Another object is to provide a completely weather-proof, electromechanical bell ringing apparatus.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such an apparatus which uses a minimum of components and which operates with reduced maintenance costs.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus which operates the bell striker with sufficient force to provide for the necessary decibel rating.
A still further object is to provide such an apparatus which is designed to easily and quickly replace existing pneumatic bell ringing systems.
Still another object is to provide such an apparatus in which the working parts are protected from snow, water and dirt.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.